Not Alone
by Sirens in the water
Summary: "I just feel so...so.." "Alone?" You will never be alone again. I promise. But anything can make a promise break JackxOC minor ToothxBunny Used to be Harmony
1. Chapter 1

**So I haven't seen the movie yet, but I really really really want to. I've seen so many clips and trailers and music videos on YouTube and I read the fanfictions and I got totally inspired. So this is going to be JackxOC. If you don't like don't read. Oh and this takes place 1 year after the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any ROTG stuff. Just the OC.**

Jack's POV

The moon above me was full. Fuller than I had ever seen it in my entire life. All 317 years of life. I sat by the small pond where I died and stared up at the moon. What was Man in the Moon up to? The moon seemed to get bigger and closer, then Man in the Moon was standing in front of me. Never had I ever heard of this happening.

"Jack, I can see you are shocked." Understatement. Man in the Moon continued to speak. "I watched you battle Pitch. You were very good, my boy. But the danger has not passed." I got my wits about me fast enough to ask,

"What do you mean?" The Man in the Moon sighed.

"It seems Pitch has been up to old tricks again. He was trying to use a reincarnation to take over again, but..." Anxiety ran through my veins.

"But?"

"The reincarnation has escaped from Pitch's hold and now has its own agenda. I'm here to warn you that you five won't be enough. You will need help from another." The Man in the Moon started to fade a bit.

"Wait, who will we need?" I cried out. Before he disappeared completely, he murmured,

" A harmony." Then, I was alone. Letting out a sigh of aggravation, I kicked a tree. A harmony? What was that? I hoped North knew cause I sure as heck didn't. The air around me lifted me upward into the inky sky. I skimmed over the treetops, looking down every once in awhile. The snow was bright under the moon, making it little magical looking. It was like it was out of a story book or something. The silvery night enchanted me a bit. For a second, I felt the urge to frolic in the snowbanks like I once did. But that was before I heard an ungodly shriek and almost fell out of the sky.

The cry came from nearby. North would have to wait. Plunging toward the ground, I pulled up and weaved through the trees in search of the source of the ear splitting cry. The sounds of a scuffle lead me to where a girl and a red demon of some sorts were going at it. The demon knocked the girl off her feet and about to pounce when I heard a song. The girl was singing.

_Trust in me_

_Just in me _

_Close your eyes_

_And trust in me_

_You can sleep _

_Safe and Sound_

_Knowing I _

_am around_

_Slip into silent slumber_

_Sail on a silver mist_

_Slowly and surely your senses will seize to resist_

_Trust in me_

_Just in me _

_Close your eyes_

_And trust in me_

The demon swayed in time to the music and finally fell to the ground asleep. I felt a little sleepy myself. This girl must be a spirit of some sorts. The girl stood up and looked right at me.

"I know you're there, so you might as well come out." Her voice shook. I gripped my staff tightly and stepped from behind the tree. As I neared her, I could see her for what she truly was. Beautiful. Her hair was dark ebony, and her skin reminded me of porcelain. But it was her eyes that got me. They were purple. Dark and swirling with emotion. She was wearing a pale blue skirt that went to her knees and a black sweater. Her white tights were wet from the snow, and she was wearing black converse. In her hands were two throwing knives, previously in the snow.

"I'm Jack Frost. I won't hurt you, I promise." She blinked at me hard. Her breath came out in small gasps. Fear passed through her violet eyes. Then they turned hazy. I was her side before she could hit the ground. Up close, I could tell she is as skinny as me. Plus cuts and scrapes dotted her face. Around her neck, I noticed a silver music note necklace. North will want to know about this, I thought. Holding the mystery girl bridal style, I flew into the air.

Unknown POV

I watched the white haired boy fly away with _my _girl. She's mine! My demon was supposed to weaken her so I could take her back to my house. She would have been my slave and entertainer and wife. I'll get her back. I swear it. Jack Frost, you better be ready because I'm not losing her without a fight! I'll come for you my darling, whether you want me to or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah so I'm bored and felt like writing another chapter. I just found another fanfic about the spirit of music, but it is BunnymundxOC so if you like that pairing, check out The spirit of music by sparrow99.**

North's POV

The moon was acting weird. It was huge and really close. I considered sending out the aurora to alert the other guardians, but it was unnecessary as Bunnymund and Toothania both appeared, one through a rabbit hole and the other through the window.

"What's going on?" Tooth fluttered around nervously. For the first time in a long long long time I had to say,

"I do not know." Sandy floated in with a question mark floating above his head. I sighed. This was not good.

"Please calm down. I'm sure that whatever it is will be explained shortly." Tooth flitted around quickly, feathers flashing.

"What if it is a new spirit? We should be there for them! We don't want them to end up lonely like Jack was for 300 years!"

"Where is frost bite anyways?" Bunnymund was always trying to get on Jack for something. Right now, it was absence.

"Right here." We all turned to see the youngest guardian fly through the window with a girl in his arms. Everyone instantly surrounded the smallest guardian.

"Who's the Shelia?"

"What happened?" Sandy flashed question marks.

"HEY!" Jack yelled, silencing us. "Let me in the window. I think I'm freezing her eyelids together." We all scooted backward to let the snowy haired boy hop through the window. Jack set the girl down on the couch. She was pale, almost as pale as Jack and was wearing a black sweater, blue skirt, white tights,and black converse. Her breathing was faint and her lips blue. Jack tended to freeze people over.

"Move her closer to the fire. We only need one floating Popsicle." Bunnymund pushed the couch closer to the roaring hearth. Jack moved back a bit as the fire was fed. Only I noticed because everyone else was watching the new girl.

"Guys, we have a problem." They all turned to look at Jack. His blue eyes held a rare seriousness.

"The Man in the Moon told me that Pitch sent out a reincarnation and lost control over it. Now the reincarnation is out there with, and I quote, 'an agenda of its own'. Apparently, it is a whole lot worse than Pitch, and we will need help. At least, that is what he told me." Jack twirled his staff nervously, frost gathering on the tips. The youngest guardian had had trouble with defeating Pitch, and I could tell he was worried. A small groan drew our attention to the girl on the couch. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal bright purple orbs.

"How do you feel?" Jack was next to the girl, kneeling on the floor. They locked eyes.

"Like I got pounded into a snowbank full of ice several times, then frozen in a block of ice." Her voice was soft and musical. Jack smiled weakly.

"The last bit was probably my fault, but hey, I'm a cool guy." A bit of laughter escaped her pale pink lips. The girl looked around at the room, and her breathing became labored. Panic entered her eyes.

"So much red. Make it stop. MAKE IT STOP!" She screamed. We all held our ears (Aster didn't quite succeed). Her head was in her hands and she was shaking it back and forth. Jack held her shoulders gently. Red? How can she not like red? Best color ever. Period.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?" Jack tried to coax her out from her hands. She started to squirm.

"Let me go!" Jack flew back, pinned to the wall by throwing knives. The girl stumbled up and fled the room. Jack broke free and pursued the girl. Bunnymund looked at me.

"Well, guess you'll need to redecorate."

Jack POV

Where did she go? Why did she freak out? And where did she learn to throw knives like that? I sped up. It didn't make sense. She was fine until she saw all the red. It just didn't make sense. Red is a color that can't do anything to you. I rounded the corner to find her on the ground, crying. Slowly and cautiously, I approached her like I would a wild animal. My staff was held in front of me defensively. She sniffled and let out a watery laugh.

"I'm not going to pin you to the wall again." I circled around to face her, then knelt down.

"What happened back there?" She looked so fragile and broken. Her face was one of those faces that was made to smile.

"I-I just..." She sighed. "I can't stand the color red. Someone is after, and whenever they try to catch me, the send out a red demon of sorts. One time they caught me, and the entire palace had a red and black scheme to it. It...it...was...just...I don't know. I was kinda reminded of it and panicked. Sorry." I shook my head.

"No harm, no foul, right? Besides, I don't really like red either. North uses way too much of it. Maybe we can get him to redecorate it white or silver."

"Or blue," she added. I smiled gently.

"Or blue." I stood up and helped her to her feet. "Come on. The other want to meet you, and I swear, they aren't some evil red demon freaks. But Bunnymund is a freak." She laughed with me. For a moment, it was peaceful. But that peace ended when she said,

"Oh, by the way, I'm Harmony."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so bored again. Thanks to wisteria moonseed for being my first follower. Now on with the show!**

**P.S. I will only update when I get 3 reviews**

Harmony's POV

I couldn't explain it. I knew I was safe;I mean come on, I was with the Guardians. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I wasn't safe. Well, I was never safe so... But all the red freaked me out, and as for pinning icicle to the wall, I don't like to be touched from the knees up unless it is holding hands or something like that. Anyways, I followed as frosty lead the way back to the room where the other guardians were. I noticed he frosted some of the walls into pretty white patterns. I think it was an unconscious action.

"Well, here we are." Jack's voice jerked me out of my musings. I noticed he leaned heavily on the staff , and his skin was paler than usual. Well, paler than I had ever seen it in the last 10 minutes.

"Jack, are you okay?" He flashed a quick smile. It looked strained.

"Yep." He flew through the door ahead of me. His flight was closer to the ground. Rolling my eyes, I calmly walked in. Everyone already in the room turned to look at me. It was a bit unsettling being under all their gazes.

"Um hi." I gave a little wave. Jack sat on the arm of the couch.

"Guys, this is Harmony. Harmony, this is guys." The big bunny lightly whacked Jack in the back of the head with a massive paw. The frosty haired boy tumbled to the floor and glared up at the rabbit. A fairy with feathers all over fluttered close to me.

"I'm Toothania! And might I saw, you have gorgeous teeth! Absolutely beautiful," she exclaimed. I thanked her, then got introduced to the Easter Bunny.

"Easter Kangaroo!" Jack yelled from the floor. He found it safer. My lips curved into a smile, but Aster didn't find it nearly as amusing.

"Watch it, frosty."

"Like the Wendy's milkshake?" I supplied. Bunnymund growled and slowly walked away. A floating, gold man came up and flashed a bunch of sand above his head. "Sandy?" was my guess. The little guy nodded. Finally, the big man in the red suit came up.

"I'm North." He had a heavy Russian accent. It totally clashed with his naughty and nice tattoos on his arms. " I'm sorry zat the red disturbed you. I 'ave been told zat I need to redecorate before." Jack motioned to Bunnymund.

"It's fine. I just had a moment of panic for a second." I smiled, faking my way through it. It wasn't fine, not at all. It reminded me of too much. Too many bad things. I wanted it to go away. All of it to go. Toth saved me from having another break down.

"So, what do you do?" This was easy. This I could talk about.

"I am the spirit of music, festivals, and emotions. I can identify someone's emotion and help them get through it if it is something like sadness or hopelessness. I also try to make festivals go smoothly and up the spirit of things. I help people with performances and any singing thing."

"So why do you throw knives?" I shrugged.

"I want to." Jack edged back a bit. North looked at me then poked my shoulder.

"You are too skinny! And cold! Come, the elves will make us all cookies and hot cocoa." The big man led the way out of the room. Jack waited up for me.

"I'm guessing hot cocoa and cookies is a regular thing." Jack shook his head.

"You have no idea."

Bunnymund POV

Cricky! That shelia is gonna be as bad as frostbite! Frosty a Wendy's drink! I am doomed!

North POV

That girl is too skinny. Much like Jack. Both need some beefing up. Dang it! Now I have to deal with two under fed teens instead of one! Good thing cookies always taste good.

Tooth POV

My she has such pretty teeth! Speaking of teeth, where is Baby Tooth?

Jack POV

On the way to the kitchen, Baby Tooth landed on my shoulder. I smiled and pat her tiny head. I noticed the Harmony was staring at the tin fairy with interest.

"Harmony, this is Baby Tooth. Baby Tooth, this is Harmony." Baby flew over and flitted around Harmony's head. Harmony was her name. Harmony. The Man in the Moon said we needed a Harmony. This was too much. Too much in too little time. It was wearing me down. I had used so much power, it was too hot in the North Pole Fortress anyways, and I'm just tired. Harmony slid her eyes over to me.

"Are you okay? You look a bit worn down." Her voice was really musical. I guess it comes with being the music spirit.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired. Come on. If we don't hurry, North will eat all the cookies." I hoped Harmony didn't notice my eagerness to leave this conversation behind. I didn't like showing weakness. Especially not in front of girls.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! I want to warn you. I won't always post a new chapter everyday between school, drama, musical, and dance, but I'll try to get at least three a week. Although, it is up to you guys if I update at all. Oh, and the chapters will get longer as the story develops. **

Bunnymund POV

Just as I predicted. I am doomed! That Shelia is like the devil's spawn! She's been here a week, and I can't handle it anymore! Every single nickname I come up for for Frostbite, she has some witty retort ready! When I called Jack a Popsicle she said she loved Popsicles. As in the fruit flavored ice pops! But before she cleared it up, I saw Jack's cheeks turn red.

I've noticed some weird things about Jack every since that girl came. He spends more time at North's place. Usually he would have been gone by now. The longest he has ever stuck around was three days. Tooth is ecstatic that Jack is finally getting some social skills (her words, not mine). I didn't really care, but it did give me something to hassle Jack about.

Snow flake break line

"Frosty!"

"Rabbit!"

"Guys.."

"Icicle!"

"Outback entree!"

"Guys!"

"Frostbite!"

"Easter kangaroo!"

"HEY!" Both the winter demon and I turned to look at the musical spirit. She had turned up the volume on her voice, and boy, were my ears ringing. Jack rubbed his ears in discomfort.

"Melting ice, Harmony! Did you have to be so loud?" The musical devil spawn rolled her eyes. She scoffed.

"Yes. I called each of you guys by name at least ten times. Then I called you collectively twenty more times. North wants me to tell you to turn down the volume; you're throwing off his "groove". Whatever that may be." Jack's face lit up. Oh no. I inwardly groaned. This couldn't be good.

"That means he is about to go into a sugar coma. Well, a deep sleep at the least." I saw an identical grin light up Harmony's face. I'm in so much trouble. Where were Tooth and Sandy when you needed them? I stepped in.

"Okay, I'm going to veto everything that comes outta your mouths. No, no, and no!" Both teens adopted a scowl. It was a bit frightening. Then, Harmony's eyes widened. She started to pace anxiously, making tracks in the carpet. Jack and I exchanged glances. What in the kangaroo's tail was going on with her? She was a strange one; that was for sure.

"Um Harmony?" Jack floated next to her. His concern might has well been written in Sharpie on his face.

"Santa is going into a sugar coma right?" I didn't like where this was headed. Jack nodded, slowly catching on from what I could see. Uh oh. "So there will be left over cookies from his feast, correct?" Crikey! Jack pasted a wicked grin on his face. North is gonna have a serious talk with me after this. Frosty picked Shelia up and flew to the kitchen, with me right on their heels. When I got to the kitchen, the pair was already devouring leftovers from North's cookie feast. Two teens on a sugar high, just what I need.

"So, Harmony, how long have you been around?" I asked in attempt to keep them from doing anything relatively destructive or stupid. The girl paused thoughtfully, but Jack kept shoving cookies in his mouth. Hey, maybe he'd gain some weight why we were sitting here. Tooth and North were especially worried about Jack's weight, and now they were on Harmony too. But that girl did need some extra padding; she was skinner than Jack when it came down to it. We measure her height and weight, and she was five inches shorter and fifteen pounds less than Jack. Tooth nearly fainted at the low numbers, and Harmony didn't come out for the rest of the day, seeing as how Tooth would tear up when she saw he girl. Much like Jack, her sweater hid a lot.

Both of them had similar traits. Both were too skinny, teens, and had similar ways of thinking. Now I had to deal with two mini hurricanes instead of one. Well, technically I had to deal with a blizzard and a terribly loud and obnoxious symphony with no definite notes, rhythm, or anything that makes music music.

"Well, I was around before stone tools, so a really, really, really, long time. Pretty much as long as music itself. The emotions and festival part came a bit later, after I got my powers under control." Wow, she was old. Now it was time to torture Jack.

"Wow, frostbite, going for the older lady." Jack's cheeks got a furious bluish blush. Frost appeared on the tip of my nose. I sneezed several times violently. Harmony held back giggles, then asked the fatal question.

"So what were you two arguing about?" There went frosty's head. Payback time.

"You." Jack's blush deepened, and Harmony's eyes widened.

"Shut up," The winter child murmured.

"I mentioned ta Jack 'bout how close you two were, and how you two were acting very coupley. You know hanging out, making mischief together, that sort of thing. Jack denied it, but I noticed he stuck around longer than usual, and was a bit happier than usual." Jack cut me off.

"Shut up."

"He also did a bit of redecorating. Did you notice? Many of the walls are now covered in frost. He didn't care before." This time Harmony cut me off.

"So like how you are with Tooth? I mean, you hang out with her all the time. You also speak of her often and helped her more than the others when rebuilding her palace, so I've heard." This one's a lively one, I've got to say. "I also heard from North that you two were caught kissing once." I felt my fur heat up. That Shelia was lying through her teeth! I mean I cared for tooth, but not in that way. Jack looked at me with an open mouth.

"Oh my Man in the Moon! You kissed Tooth? That would be like you kissing my mom! That is so wrong, I can't even say how wrong it is! I just...I just... no. Just no. Eww!" Harmony laughed that musical laughter of hers. Yep, I was doomed.

Later

Tooth's POV

Oh my! Now where did those two go? It is unsettling how quiet they are. Wonder what they're up to. I flew up to Bunnymund who was watching the globe. Resting a hand on his shoulder, I grabbed his attention.

"Hello, have you seen Jack and Harmony?" He grunted something about the kitchen and demon children. I set a course for the kitchen, wings carrying me rapidly. As I went through the thresh hold, I saw something that made the mother inside of me aw. It was Jack and Harmony, sleeping on the floor together. It was so cute! I giggled like a school girl, then put a blanket over the pair. Blankets were every where in North's palace. But how they ended up on the floor was a mystery to me. I'd have to ask Bunny later.

**So there. If you want me to put ToothxBunny in, tell me and I will. If not, tell me and I won't. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I barely got enough reviews. Your reviews inspire me! Please review when you read it! I can't continue the story if I get no feedback. I will become bored and discontinue the story. Will it help if I mentioned the reviewers in the beginning of the chapter or something? I don't know, and also, do you want ToothxBunny or not? I got one yay and so far no nays. Oh and I need two Ocs. One the spirit of peace and of the spirit of balance and justice. They need to be a boy and a girl. So on with the show!**

Harmony's POV

The darkness in the room was overwhelming. When I opened my eyes, all I saw was a sheet of inky blackness. I hated the dark; it reminded me of all the time I spent in hell. That monster held me in a dark room with red fire in torches outside the "room". It was a cell. A dark, cold, menacing, dangerous cell. A shudder ran through me quickly when this was called back to my mind.

Count to ten. Not working. Panic continued to rise. Hum, yeah hum. The melody of Favorite Things did little to dam the flood of horror. Think! THINK! I couldn't let it go. I would bring this place down on top of everyone! My breathing sped up and became more like hyperventilating. Think of Jack. A small and quiet part of my mind whispered this to me. Jack, Jack Frost to be exact. The King of Cold, Sultan of Snow, Emperor of Ice, but his smile was as warm as Heat Miser's skin, and his heart was as big as the Roman empire. Oh the Romans. Not the most musical bunch if I must say.

Forcing myself to take deep, steady breaths, I managed to keep it inside. But I had to get out of this room. I felt like I was a prisoner. Pushing the cover back roughly, I swung out of bed and felt my way to the door. Once I found the doorknob, I was enfolded in a burst of light. My feet carried me out onto the workshop floor. Benches and tables were abandon. In the center of it all was the globe of believers.

Curiosity took me to the controls of the titanic sized thing. I could view believers of all the guardians plus all the other spirits. Huh, wondered why no one knew about Jack. I chose to view my believers. Holding my breath I waited. Slowly all the lights began to blink out until the globe was dark. I should have expected it, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Exhaustion brought me to my knees. How was I still in existence? All the other spirits needed believers to survive. Maybe this was all just an illusion. Or a dream.

_Man in the Moon,_ I prayed _,give me a sign. _I felt a tap on my shoulder. I cleared tears I didn't ever know I had shed out of my eye. It was Jack. Of course it was. He looked rumpled and red eyed. Concern immediately replaced sorrow.

"What's wrong Jack?" My voice was weak and breaking. He plopped down next to me. Cold fell of him like leaves off of a tree. His sadness mingled with mine. We were both in rare form.

"Why are you up? Better yet, why is the globe all dark?" His voice was just as unsteady as mine. I could tell he had had a rough night.

"I asked first."

"I...I...I just...miss, I suppose... my little sister. I died to save her, and now that I remember what life was like before I became a spirit...I just wish...I just wish that I could have said goodbye." His sadness brought tears to my eyes. I felt his choking back tears like it was my own. I could feel how tight his chest was for mine was tight too. Tears burned in the back of my eyes. It hurt, feeling his hurt. I couldn't stop sobs from coming out. Jack turned to see my tears.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head laughing through my tears.

"Nothing. I just feel your intense sorrow as my own. You know emotions are kinda my thing." He nodded, still concerned.

"So why were you out here?" I scrunched up my eyes and bit my lip. My turn to return honesty.

"I woke up, found it too dark, and came out here. I turned the globe to show my believers, so that is why it is black." I took a shudder of a breath. "I just feel so...so.."

"Alone?" Jack supplied. I nodded. "Yeah, me too." It was whispered, so I don't think I was supposed to here that. We remained sitting side by side for the longest time. It was quiet and mostly peaceful. But all peace comes to an end.

There was a crash and through the now broken window came twenty of the demons that are sent to try to capture me. I could barely defeat one! Jack and I were up in a second, ready. Good thing because the demons wasted no time in attacking. It was immediate chaos. Ice exploded around us. Demons tore at our bodies trying to land a blow. My knives spun into walls and demons alike, but mostly the ugly red walls.

Someone managed to send out the auroras during the fight. In came Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth, ready for action. North was already fighting because he had heard the sounds of shrieks. The other three flew (or hopped) into action. A pair of boomerangs joined the air born weapons. Gold sand mixed with white ice. Screams and shrieks filled the air. Through all the pandemonium one thing was for sure, we were losing.

Jack and I were already exhausted, Tooth had feathers scattered on the floor, Bunny was limping, North was stunned, and Sandy was unconscious. I had to. I had to let it go.

"Jack! Tooth! Kangaroo! North! Cover your ears and hit the deck!" They all did just that. I felt Jack drop beside me. I found it odd that he didn't leave my side once during the battle. Now it was time. I summoned back all the panic, sorrow, and pain I had felt earlier. Just little could come out. I took a breath then sang.

_As they turn you dreams to _

_ shaaaaaaaa_

_ aaaaaaaaaa _

_ aaaaaaaaaa_

_ aaaaaaaaaa_

_ aaaaaaaaaa!_

I let the emotions flow into the words from 'I Dreamed a Dream' from Les Miserables. All around me the demons withered and writhed in pain coming from my concentrated attack. All my hurt was focused on tearing those beasts apart. Everywhere, they burst into nothing. Windows shattered, glass broke, and the entire building shook with the sound waves.

I forced a cap on my ventilation of emotion. Finally I took a breath. Panting, I offered a smile to Jack who was looking at me with wide, blue eyes. All the exertion of this night/morning caught me in it clutches. My knees gave way, and I was plunged into a dark abyss.

Jack's POV

I lurched forward and managed to catch Harmony before she hit the red carpeted floor. As I held her in my arms, I couldn't help but what remember what she said earlier.

_"I just feel so...so.."_

_ "Alone?" _

You will never be alone again, I promise.

**Battle scene! Who knew she could do that? Please review!**

**Jack:Our lives depend on it!  
Harmony: Especially mine! If this story is killed, so am I.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So hi. For all those who submitted Ocs, I need more description for each. I need name, physical appearance, personality, back story, and abilities. I guess I should have been more specific. Sorry. Oh and when I am in Bunny or North's POV I won't write with an accent because it doesn't sound like an accent to either Guardian. **

Jack's POV

Her hand was warm. Too warm. Usually her hands were mildly cool; cool enough that I could hold them long enough to help her up. She wasn't like Bunny with huge paws that radiated heat similar to a spring heat wave. Or Tooth whose hands were always warm like the sun of Indonesia. Or North's hands which were calloused and warm like a furnace. No, her hands were perfect.

They were cool, always. Smooth too. They fit perfectly into mine, and sometimes, our fingers would intertwine like branches of two trees. I would never get tired of holding her hands. That was until I chose to hold her hand now. It was like touching a stove.

I jerked my pale hands from her equally pale hand. Her face was still and undisturbed, same as it had been for the past fifteen days. Fifteen days. Fifteen long, boring, gloomy days without the ray of sunshine. Hey, that was a good nickname. I'd have to use it when she woke up. If she woke up.

North had said it was like she was dead, but breathing. She had no energy left, he said. Then Tooth had started to cry until Bunny went to console her. They were so into one another. But the thought of them kissing was still disgusting. North tried to explain she might pull through, but nothing was certain. I then flew to Russia and beat up a few penguins. I felt bad, but the penguins were long gone by then, disappeared under the glittering glass surface of the ocean.

But I couldn't stand the thought of life without Harmony. In only a month we had become great friends. She could relate to me. She knew what it was like to be alone. She knew fear and loneliness just like me. She knew my pain. She knew why I liked to be around people. She understood why I tried to please the Guardians in every way I could. And I understood her.

I knew how it felt to be walked through. I knew how much it hurt to have no believers. You wanted to scream, cry, and kick something all at the same time. But mostly you wanted someone to cry with. You wanted a friend. You wanted to be seen, heard, anything! You wanted a family again. Finally, she had friends, and now she was in a coma and had a fever.

"NORTH!" Hollering really, really, really loud was a talent of mine according to Harmony. The large Russian bustled through the door panic written on his face, literally. One of the stupidest elves I have ever met took a Sharpie and wrote on North's face when he was asleep two nights ago. The jolly, red guy dropped kicked the half pint freak half way across the workshop. "Harmony has a fever!"

"And a headache."

"And a..." I turned to the direction of the previous voice. Harmony's violet eyes were half open. I imagine my face lit up like the sky when the aurora was sent out. "Harmony!" She let out a small chuckle.

"Nice to see you to. How long?" I reached forward and brushed back a loose piece of black hair hanging down, but my hand stayed on the side of her face.

"Fifteen days." Her eyes briefly widened before sliding shut again. She nodded and yawned. I smiled gently at the angel in front of me. "Sleep. You'll need your strength." A smile graced her lips and stayed there until her breathing became deep and even. Now she was asleep. I stroked her hair until I was sure she was in a deep sleep.

"She means much to you, no?" I jumped, forgetting North was even here. I kept my eyes on Harmony while answering,

"Yeah. I guess so."

North POV

"Yeah. I guess so." Jack was staring at the sleeping girl. His gaze was soft and loving. Inwardly, I chuckled. Oh our little winter spirit had fallen hard for the musical wonder. They were too cute.

"North?"

"Yes Jack?"

"I think Harmony is the other one we need to defeat Pitch's reincarnation." Jack's words shocked my core. Sure the girl was skilled with the throwing knives, but that sonic burst had nearly killed her! She wasn't strong enough. So I told him this. But his next words made all protests to this die in my throat.

"Manny said we needed a harmony to defeat the reincarnation. _Her_ name is Harmony! She's powerful enough, and we don't know what else she can do. Maybe that whole sonic boom was like me with blizzards. It takes a lot out of me and crash for about a week after wards. We know nothing about her!" That was another thing that bothered me about her. She said she had been around forver, but I had never, ever heard of her.

"Exactly! We know nothing about her! She could be evil! Not one of us had ever heard of her before you brought her here. Or that sonic attack could be her strongest and only ability. For all we know, _she _could be the reincarnation." Jack retaliated.

"How could you say that!? You liked her well enough before!" I was just a good actor. She was cut4 and all, but I was still wary of her. She turns up and then a bunch of demons attack my castle.

"Jack, I think your letting you feelings cloud your judgment! She came and those demons followed. She could have led them here!The bottom line is we know nothing about this girl. We can't put all our trust in her! "

"And that is how Pitch almost won!" Jack shouted me into silence. "You didn't trust me. None of you guys did. And if we can't trust each other, who can we trust? If we can't trust each other, we've already lost." The winter spirit stood up and pushed past, staff in hand. Great, now I'm going to get complaints from the penguins again. I think he does it just to vex me.

"I heard all of it." Harmony's eyes bore into me like a hungry animal. Now I felt bad. "But, why would I call the demons here then waste all my energy killing them? If I was evil, I would have let them kill you. They would've, you know. They killed a few other small nature sprites. If I was evil, I would have let you die. But I ready to die for you guys.

"Yes, North, I could have died. But please don't tell Jack. He has enough to worry about already. He was right you know. If you don't trust Jack or I or Bunny or Sandy or Tooth, the devil's already won." And with that, the black haired beauty, turned over and fell back to sleep. Slowly I exited the room and quietly shut the door behind me. I was a fool.


	7. Super Important!

**IMPORTANT! READ IF YOU EVER WANT TO BE ABLE TO READ THIS STORY AGAIN!**

**I will be changing the title to Not Alone. I found it more fitting than Harmony. I will also be changing the summary as well. That is all. Happy super bowl Sunday for you Americans**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I have chosen a boy OC. .3 Libra. I liked it a lot, but I will be tweaking a few things. They shall be introduced momentarily, but for now I want to thank Red, ParrotCrazy, TheDeadAngel. They were the only reviewers. Thank you so much for reviewing! And a special thanks to Red and wisteria moonseed. They are my biggest support. Thanks guys! One last thing, I'm changing the title to Not Alone. REPEAT! I AM CHANGING THE TITLE TO NOT ALONE!**

Jack's POV

Hate. Him. Period. End of story! How dare he! I swear he is a dead spirit! That stupid balance justice spirit is going to get his head ripped off! And I'm going to be the one to do it.

He had been here for a week. In that week he had had several secret meeting with North, raced with Bunny and won, and managed to make friends with Harmony. They all thought he was perfect and dotted over him. Everyone liked him, except for Baby Tooth. She hadn't met him yet.

"Ya jus' jealous." The six one Pooka smirked at me. The green eyes held mirth and laughter. I wanted to douse that fire so badly.

"I'm not jealous! Why should I be?" The Easter kangaroo started to rattle off reasons.

"He's smarta than ya, more charmin', 'nd all around betta behaved. Most importantly, that musical ankle-biter seems ta like him." Across the room, Harmony was laughing with the new spirit, Libros. He was about nineteen and had a surfer's build. He wore a tight white shirt and black slacks. It was true. He was smart, charismatic, and polite. It was no wonder everyone seemed to like him. I felt my body deflate. Harmony certainly seemed to like him. A lot.

"Look, mate. Harmony es still gonna be ya friend. Afta all, ya always there fer her." Bunny actually tried to comfort me.

"Wow, Bunny, going soft?" The Pooka rolled his eyes and shoved me toward the other two immortal teens. Libros turned his eyes on me. They were black. A dark, familiar black. I froze.

"Jack, this is Libros. He flew here to inform North of several demon sightings." Harmony's voice was lighter than I had ever heard it before.

"Yeah, there has been a bunch down around Death Valley." I shuddered.

"Death Valley? As in, one of the hottest places on Earth Death Valley?" I got a nod.

"But don't worry, Jack. I'll go check it out in your stead. We wouldn't want you to melt, now would we?" The creep placed a hand on my shoulder, and suddenly, I had extreme vertigo. His hand seemed to be sapping my energy. My vision swam in a sicken blur. I felt Harmony place her hand on my other shoulder. Some of her pure essence flowed into me and battled the darkness which was intruding. I was being ripped apart.

"Quit touching me!" Both hands left at the same time, and my knees gave.

"Jack!" Harmony dropped down beside me, violet eyes consumed by concern. Baby Tooth fluttered over. She hovered in front of my face, chirping anxiously. I gave her a smile, and she glared up at Libros. It was so cute. Harmony studied my face like it was a textbook. I gave a small shake of my head. Libros offered his hand, and I declined, climbing to my feet myself. My staff made its way from the wall into my hand courtesy of Baby Tooth.

"What is that?" Libros pointed at Baby Tooth who was on my shoulder. A spark of annoyance lit in my stomach at the disgust in his tone. Be patient.

"This is Baby Tooth, one of Mo-Toothiana's helpers." I almost called Tooth mom again. Libros studied Baby Tooth with interest. She landed on his hand, which curled around her. The hold was too tight as she started to chirp furiously.

"You're hurting her!" Baby Tooth stabbed his hand with her needle beak. Howling, Libros threw her to the ground.

"Baby Tooth!" Harmony and I both screamed in tandem. Harmony scooped the little fairy off the floor. Libros was sucking on his hand when I turned to him angrily.

"What the heck?!" I yelled at the offender. "Why did you throw Baby Tooth?"

"She stabbed me!"

"So you throw her!?" Libros scowled at me.

"Oh don't act like it's a big deal." I snapped. Lunging at him, we toppled to the floor. I landed a single punch to his eye before I was pulled off him by strong paws. All the other Guardians were looking at us. Bunny held me by the hood.

"What's goin' on here, mate?"

"He just attacked me!" Libros yelled up from the floor.

"That's a lie, and you know it!" I yelled back, furious. Bunny acted as a mediator.

"Jack, did you or did you not punch 'im first?" I nodded slowly.

"But-"

"No, Jack. No buts. Ya need ta stop bein' so childish. What did 'e do? Insult winta? Call ya Frostbite? Ya need to stop ova reactin' ta everythin'."

"But Bunny-"

"No, Jack. Ya need ta grow up. Ya ain't a child anymore. Ya need to take some responsibility 'nd stop bein' so damn stupid! Ya need ta learn ta behave like a civilized adult. Ya need ta get some mannas, like Libros ova 'ere. He 'as been nothin' but polite, unlike you, Frostbite. Ya play pranks 'nd destroy things left and right. Ya need-

"SHUT UP! I WILL ALWAYS BE A CHILD! I CAN'T GET ANY OLDER! I'VE ONLY KNOWN DESTRUCTION AND FUN! I WAS NEVER TAUGHT TO HAVE MANNERS! SORRY I'M A PAIN! SORRY I WAS TRYING TO HELP A FRIEND! I GET IT! You guys don't need me anymore now you've got Libros. I get it." I twisted out of Bunny's grasp. I rolled, grabbed my staff from the floor, and ran to the window. I paused to send over my shoulder,

"I knew I wouldn't be wanted for long." Then I launched myself into the cold night sky. "I'll be fine by myself. It's not like I'm not used to being alone." All alone, again. Just me and the distant, ever silent moon again. I was alone again. Truly alone.

Harmony's POV

"JACK!" A scream ripped form my throat.

"Jack!" Tooth's scream joined mine. Bunny stood there in shock. Everyone else was silent. I chose to speak up.

"Jack was standing up for Baby Tooth. He was trying to help her." With all eyes on me, I walked out with Baby Tooth still cradled in my hands. Why, Jack? Why? Now you're all alone. And you left me alone too. Why, Jack?

North's POV

"Oh, Jack! Oh." Tooth broke down sobbing, tears slipping down her feathers. Bunny stood still. He turned to me.

"What have I done?" I shook my head sadly.

"I think Jack has lost trust in us."

"It's my fault." Bunny looked truly miserable.

"No, it's all of our faults. I have shown I do not trust his judgment. I doubted Harmony's allegiance to us and thought Jack's emotions wee clouding his judgment."

"So now what?" Tooth sniffled.

"We hope he can find it in his heart to forgive us, and that he will come back to us." _Please, Manny, bring him home._

**Done! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aww! Thank you for all the reviews! I wish to mention CTAT1, Red, TheDeadAngel, Monnaki1279 for reviewing this chapter and Libros is .3 invention. I just switched the name and a few traits. **

Harmony's POV

Day 21

I wake up every night crying. All the fear and loneliness has taken over my being. It is eating away at my soul, consuming all my time. I'm surprised Pitch hasn't come back yet. I'm so afraid to be alone, and now that fear is coming true. At least I have Baby Tooth.

After Libros threw her, her wing was bent, and she won't be able to fly for another two days. So she rides on my shoulder all day and sleeps near my bed at night in a makeshift nest. But her usual fun and energetic nature is gone. She misses Jack; we all do.

North has been scouring the globe for him. He has employed the other spirit even, begging them for any news of Jack. He stays up til odd hours just staring out the window, praying that he will see a skinny, white-haired figure approaching. I have found him asleep at a window many, many times. It breaks my heart to see him like this, red eyed from crying, exhausted from waiting up for Jack.

Bunny is worse. He hasn't been to the Warren in over three weeks. His usually silky fur is matted and sticking out at odd angles. His body sags in a defeated way, a little more each day. His eyes are dull and unfocused some of the time. Tooth tried to talk him into sleeping, and eventually employed Sandy to throw dream sand over him.

Tooth is like glass, so fragile and delicate. Any time someone mentions snow, Jack, ice, or cold weather, she collapses into tears. Jack referred to her as mom several times. He is like her son, and she loves him as a mother would. I caught her walking because she said she was too weighed down by sadness. She is breaking. We all see it.

Sandy hasn't been around. North says he is looking for Jack day and night. I hope he finds Jack because I don't think we can last much longer. The family I have just gotten is now broken. North is trying to hold it together, Bunny isn't even here anymore, Tooth is missing parts of herself, Sandy is total out of the picture, and me. Well, I am totally broken into a million different pieces. I haven't been whole for a long time, but I was starting to put the pieces back together. Actually, Jack was, but they have fallen apart in his absence.

Jack, where did you go? You should know that we all miss you! I think I miss you most of all. You are my best and only friend. Why did you leave? Libros could never take your place. Your Tooth's son, North's son, Bunny's brother, Sandy's nephew, and everyone's baby. We all love you! Can't you see that? Why did you have to leave? We all miss you! Please come back! I hope he comes back soon.

Harmony

"What do you think, Baby? Time to go see how everyone's doing?" Baby nodded. Pushing the chair out, I stood up and walked out of my room. The hallway was back to being red. North tried to keep the walls from melting, but it didn't work. I round the corner to run into Libros and Tooth.

"Jack loves you guys right?" The black-eyed idiot asked Tooth. She nodded, wiping away a tear.

"He loves us all. We are a family."

"Then that means he has melted. It is the only explanation to why he hasn't come back." At this Tooth burst into tears, flying away. I get Libros' attention by walking forward.

"Hey Harmony." I greet him with a slap to the cheek.

"How dare you?! How dare you say Jack melted! Do you know what Tooth is going through? He is her son, you bastard! Have some consideration! You are saying he rather be dead than be around her! You sick bastard! He isn't dead! JACK ISN'T DEAD! AND WHEN HE COME BACK, YOU'LL SEE! YOU'LL SEE!" Tears start to choke my words and blur my vision.

"I highly doubt he's coming back. It is obvious he doesn't care how the rest of them feel." An anger as savage as an animal rose up. It clawed at me and demands to be unleashed on Libros. I let it out.

"GET OUT! LEAVE! OUT! GO AWAY! WE HATE YOU! WE ALL HATE! ESPECIALLY ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU MORE THAN YOU CAN EVEN FATHOM! SO LEAVE! NOW! LEAVE! And never come back." I shoved him out an open window into a shallow snow bank.

"LEAVE!" Libros rolled his eyes and climbed back through the window. I pushed him out and slammed it shut on his fingers. I could hear his howl of pain through the double paned glass. Satisfied, I sauntered away with Baby Tooth on my shoulder. I found myself in the kitchen. North was eating with Bunny, and it was obvious something was wrong. North was eating carrots, and Bunny was eating cookies. This had gone far enough.

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!" North and Bunny looked up. Tooth flew in to see what the commotion was about. I can't believe I was about to do this. But it needed to be done.

"Stop moping around and get out there! Jack needs you! All your doing is sitting here and not even looking! It's like you've given up! Jack needs to know you guys missed him! I know how it feels to be alone, and that little display that caused Jack to run makes you feel unwanted. You are so afraid of being alone that you will run away when you think no one wants you. Maybe jack wants to be found, but you can't find him sitting in here!

"SO GET OFF YOU LAZY BEHIND, AND GO LOOK FOR HIM!" The younger spirits looked up at me. Then North spoke.

"You ar' right! Ve need to go look for Jack! Vho ees wit me?" The other two nodded in agreement with North. They fight they once had lit the fires in their eyes once again. For the first time in forever it felt like, I smiled.

"And I know just vhere to start!"

Jack POV

It has been three weeks. Three weeks since I ran away. They don't miss me. They're probably happy I'm gone. It was obvious they don't care about me, not a bit. Not one of them has looked for me. I know this because I haven't been found, and was currently sitting in a tree. They found me when I was needed to fight Pitch. I'm not even hiding that well! I guess I was right. They don't need me. I hated being right.

A sigh escaped my lips as I looked up at the moon.

"Bunny was right. I am a screw up. They don't need me. Libros was a better spirit than me anyways. He has perfect body, perfect hair, perfect everything! He _is _perfect. And I'm just a screw up."

"Oh Jack." A whisper floats through the forest. I call the wind to take me out of the tree I was resting in. Slowly and silently, I creep toward the direction the sound came from. It came from my lake. As I clear the trees, I am met with the sight of the Guardians plus Baby Tooth and Harmony.

"Jack!" Harmony squeezed the breath out of me. Baby Tooth chirped excitedly on Harmony's shoulder. A warm liquid wet my cheek, and I realized harmony was crying. She shook with sobs. I awkwardly tried to calm her down.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. I'm sorry I left." Oops!

"SORRY!? YOU'RE SORRY!" She slapped my face. "THAT DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT! WE WERE WORRIED SICK! TOOTH WAS SOBBING EVERY FIVE MINUTES! NORTH WAS IN PIECES! BUNNY WASN'T EVEN HERE! AND SANDY WAS SEARCHING FOR YOU FOR DAYS! DON'T YOU EVER RUN OF AGAIN!" She wiped her eyes dry.

"You guys missed me?" Awestruck, watched as everyone nodded. Tooth fluttered up.

"Oh, Sweet Tooth, of course we missed you! We love you! You had us so scared! We- we didn't know if you w-were c-coming b-back." Tooth grabbed me in a hug, also sobbing.

"I didn't think you wanted me."

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Harmony was loud. Everyone laughed with relief and happiness. We all joined in a humongous hug.

"Vell, eet ees time to go back to da Pole! Into da sleigh!"

"I call shot gun!" North gladly let me sit shot gun.

"I think I'll just open up a rabbit hole. Meetcha at the pole, mates."

"Oh no, aster. You vill ride in da sliegh wit da rest of us."

"Yeah, you're not afraid, are ya?"

"Remind me why we missed you?"

"Boys! Not so soon!"

"Alright! Now, ve go!"

**Done! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I would have updated yesterday, but I didn't get enough reviews until ten oclock pm where I live. Thank you to Red, LilweenGalatrass, and CTAT1. Your reviews are the only reason I am writing this right now.**

Jack's POV

The sky above was blue with the new day. It took me a second to realize I was still in my new cave in Antarctica. The dream was so vivid, so real. But it was only a dream. A dream where I was wanted, missed, loved. A dream where I had a real, non-snow-person family. That was all it was, though. A dream.

A stupid dream that would never come true. It should have gone away. I wanted it to go away. I wanted it to go away. I wanted...I didn't want it to go away. I wanted a family. I wanted someone to love me. I wanted it so bad it hurt.

Tears stole my gasping breaths. My chest tightened uncomfortably with sorrow. No, I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't cry. I had done enough of that in the last four weeks. But that painful reminder only increased the flow of tears, freezing halfway down my face.

It hurt. It hurt so bad. I had forgotten how horrible it was to be alone, without tough, with out love. It felt like someone was driving a wooden stake into my chest. It felt like stones were beating against my heart, then settling in the pit of my stomach. My limbs felt heavy with glum. I wished I could forget how much it meant to me to be included. I wish I could forgot the warmth in my ice cold heart when they showed me love. I wish I could forget how Sandy supported me, how North cheered me up, how Bunny made me feel better when I was blue, how Tooth made me have a mother again, and how Harmony made my heart skip a beat. I wish I could forget how it felt to have a family.

I knew I should have never let them in. I knew I was going to end up heart broken. It was always like that. I had watched it happen across the ages. But those people always found a way to cope. A way came to mind. I had watched people do it in secret then be found out. It wasn't always good, but it seemed to help them.

Quickly I made a razor sharp blade of ice. I had seen this done before. It was quick and simple. Quick and simple. Quick and simple. Avoid the major veins. Horizontal cuts. Quick and simple.

The sun glinted off the shard of ice. A deep breath. In. Out. The blade hovered closer, closer, closer. Then I flung it away. It shattered in a beautiful sound against the wall of my cave.

I couldn't. I couldn't. I didn't want to see a garden of roses blossom on my arm. I didn't want it. My body curled in on itself. Tears fell from my eyes, fast and furiously.

I don't know how long I stayed like that. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years. I don't know. Time was so blurry in the icy wasteland I was in. I counted by times I felt the urge to do something stupid. Twenty nine times. Twenty nine times I thought about growing roses. But I was too weak to do it.

"Oh Jack." A whispered voice floated through my tiny, frozen sanctuary. Lifting my head, a picture formed on the ice covered wall of the cave. It was Harmony and Baby Tooth. Harmony had tears on her cheeks. Tooth, Bunny, North, and Sandy came into the picture. All looked melancholy. Had I caused this?

Harmony started to choke and tears fell rapidly from her violet eyes. Tooth landed next to her, and they cried together.

"I-I m-m-miss him, Tooth. I miss him a lot. I-I-I thought we could find him. I really did. B-but we checked every where. W-w-why d-d-didn't we find him? Y-you d-don't think he really did melt, do you?" I could tell Tooth wanted to console her but didn't know how. Both had tears on their cheeks. Bunny turned to North.

"This is all my fault, mate. These Shelia's 'ave been cryin' their eyes out becuza what I did. I wished I could take all I said back." Harmony turned her eyes on the Pooka. They held a hard, cold intensity.

"Don't regret anything you did because at one time, it was what you wanted." I watched her tear away from Tooth and sprint out of sight.

"Harmony!" It ripped from my lips. The girl came back into the picture and everyone could turned toward my voice.

"Jack? Where are you, Sweet Tooth?" Tooth fluttered up from the ground. She looked around, eyes wide and red from crying. Slowly, I moved toward the image on the ice. I reached my hand forward slowly. Millimeters hung between my fingers and the image. Breath. In Out. Then I plunged through.

I opened my eyes, and I was in Santoff Claussen. Everyone was staring at me. Harmony flung her arms around.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" It was almost like my dream. Tooth tackled Harmony and I in a hug. Sandy wrapped his small arms around my legs. Bunny joined too. North wrapped his big arms around all of us. Our family was whole again. Everyone else stepped back.

"Look, mate, I'm sorry I said those thangs. It wasn' right." I nudged Bunny with my staff crook.

"Hey, that's what your there for, to yell at me." This fact didn't exactly look like it pleased him. North clapped me on the shoulder.

"Eet ees nice to 'ave you back, Jack. Ve missed you." A smile twisted my lips. Then the truth came from my lips.

"I missed you guys too. More than you can even fathom." Harmony smiled with my word choice. Sandy flashed a smiling face above his head. It was peaceful. Too peaceful.

"Where's Libros?" Harmony's smile transformed into a wicked grin.

"I kinda yelled at him for being an inconsiderate jerk, then shoved him out a window and slammed his fingers in said window." Baby Tooth made her chirpy laugh. My laughter joined the tiny fairy's.

"Yes, ve found 'im freezin' 'is bottom off. 'e ees een 'is room wit' a fever." North didn't seem to mind too much. Harmony flashed me a smile and then yawned. Soon we were all yawning. That night for the first night in twenty nine stupid things, I slept in a bed, in a home, with my family. For the first time in twenty nine stupid things, I felt whole again. We all did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank to Red, CTAT1, and LilweenGalatrass for reviewing. You guys are the greatest ever. **

3rd person POV

"Why? Why? Why? WHY?!" Jack's fists slammed into the wall with a force that shattered the frost. He felt the stares of the other Guardians on his back.

"When was she taken?" The winter spirit's voice was low and feral. No one could believe it was his. Tooth piped up nervously.

"Around four hours ago."

"DAMMIT!" The wall caved under a pale fist. North flinched like he was the one hit. Bunny's paw came down on Jack's shoulder. The boy faced him, blue eyes holding all the rage of a storming sea. The Pooka recoiled at the unexpected sight. Sandy debated briefly on throwing some dream sand on the raging teen. That thought was banished when the walking icicle shoved tears off his cheeks.

For the first time in a long time, the Guardians saw Jack for what he really was. A broken, lost, immortal teenager with low self-esteem and trust issues. Everything about him screamed anger except his eyes. They were full of pain and fear. Pain in losing his best friend. Fear for her life.

"Wind! WIND!" A rush of freezing cold air bounced around the room, pushing the windows open. "Take me to Harmony and Libros." Then the frost child was gone. Bunny, North, Tooth, and Sandy all exchanged glances.

"To da sleigh!"

Jack's POV

That bastard! How dare he take her. How dare he steal Harmony. THAT SICK BASTARD! The wind pulled me through the air like a bullet, faster every second. Cities, lakes, mountains,and plains blurred into a nothing beneath me. Clouds brewed around me with snowy storms. The temperature dropped by the second. I could feel the storm expanding and growing in intensity. It stretched for miles in all direction, throwing down sleet, snow, rain, and lightning. Cold, white lightning.

A disruption in the storm alerted me to where Libros and Harmony were. I concentrated my storm on that area. They had at least an hour on me and were approaching Death Valley rapidly. I couldn't do anything there. I had to cut them off. Easier said than done.

First, I made sure lightning struck in the area every second, forming a wall of pure energy. Then I beat the heaviest and hardest of precipitation around them. It would slow them down but not stop them.

"Faster wind!" My shout was lost in the roar of the storm around me. But I could feel my speed increase by the tenfold. It was thirty minutes of this neck breaking speed until I found them. Libros was on his chariot with Harmony tied up in the back. They were twisting and turning, trying to find a way through. Each time the chariot shifted, Harmony almost fell out.

"LIBROS!" Using my staff, I froze a wall in front of them. The son of a bitch couldn't stop and collided with the wall. The chariot jerked, then steadied. Harmony looked at me with scared, large eyes. My heart twisted at the sight. The black eyed jerk faced me.

"Oh, hello Jack." His tone was polite and smug. "Awful weather we are having right now, isn't it?"

"I kinda like it." I smirked as I watched Libros come to the realization I was the one behind the storm. He was an idiot if I ever saw one. "Let her go." His laugh was chilling and nails-on-chalkboard sounding. Harmony shivered.

"Nah, I rather like having her with me. She's fiery. Besides, my master needs her desperately. But I plan to steal her from him anyways." Harmony wriggled out of her gag.

"I am not a prize!" A tanned hand came in contact with her porcelain cheek. I sent a blast of frost to coat Libros. He dodged, jerking the chariot and almost sending Harmony tumbling down. He smirked.

"Oh, behave Jackie. We wouldn't want our precious muse to fall." The grip on my staff tightened. Harmony scooted closer to the edge. She locked eyes with me and looked to the far away ground, then back at me. She was going to jump. She wanted me to catch her. She trusted me. I nodded at her.

"Why do your master want her?"Libros smirked.

"He is quite taken with our precious doll her." The sick bastard lifted Harmony up by her hair, getting a scream from her. The villain laughed cruelly.

"Ah! I love your scream, darling. It is so refreshing!" He pulled her body against his and smushed her against the side of the chariot. I flew forward but was met with a magical barrier of some sorts. I pushed against the stupid force field, then beat against it with ice and frost. Harmony was sandwiched between a manic and a solid wall. He smashed his lips to hers, but at the last second she turned away. He only got her cheek. Pulling back, he threw her against the front of the chariot. Her head knocked against the wall with a crack.

"HARMONY!" The disgusting jerk proceeded to kiss the stunned girl. He locked his lips over her mouth and held her nose with his hand, starving her of oxygen. Her struggles ceased, and he started to fiddle with her sweater hem. As it was coming off, I felt a disturbance in the atmosphere. An electrical disturbance.

"Libros! Move your chariot!" He gave me a sneer then was screaming. A column of lightning struck the chariot. I prayed that Harmony would be okay. The lightning fried what every was keeping the barrier up, and I could get through. When the plasma rod was gone, the chariot was falling though the air. I dove toward the flaming wreckage. As it tumbled, I commanded the wind to find Harmony and Libros. Pieces flew up around me. It probably looked like ball lightning from the ground. The ground came up rapidly.

"Wind, slow the descent of everything!" It worked, but impact was still hard. The ground jumped up, grabbed me, and then I belonged to the black sky.

Break line _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

My head was spinning and the world around me was smoky. I coughed weakly, and the event that proceeded this came rushing back. Harmony! Libros! I called the wind to clear the smoke, and soon I could see everything around me. The chariot pieces still burned. The sky was still black.

"Harmony? Libros?" My voice was hoarse and thin. A cough came from close by, and I found myself at Libros' side. He was coughing up blood and had blackened skin.

"I...I...am...sorry...Jack." He coughed violently. I tried to cool his burns with small bits of frost.

"Don't talk. Save your strength." His hand found me wrist.

"I...can't...be...saved...Find...Harmony...Tell...her...I...am...sorry...Tell...her...I...I." Then his lips moved no more. The black eyes I feared slid shut. Bile rose in my throat. Tears burned unshed in my eyes. I froze his body in ice.

"I wish it didn't end like this." I really didn't want him dead. I just wanted him to give Harmony back. Steeling my nerves, I searched for another body. It felt like forever. Finally, my eyes landed on a girl's form. She had minimal burns on her. I could only assume Libros' body had protected hers. Slowly, I felt for a pulse, scared of what I wouldn't find. But there it was. Faint. But I found it.

She needed medical attention now. Scooping her up gently, I brought her to my chest. The wind carried us up to a familiar red sleigh.

"NORTH!" The master swordsman pulled down to my level. I was grabbed by Bunny and Tooth and pulled into the sleigh.

"What 'appened, mate? That storm o' yours was somethin' else, frostbite." My eyes remained locked on the face of the girl in my arms.

"Libros is dead. Harmony isn't far off. We need to get to Santoff Claussen now." Without a question, North kicked it into high gear. The sleigh took off at a speed that broke the sound barrier. Tension blocked my throat, but my eyes never wavered from Harmony's face. She would make it. She had to. If she didn't, it would be my fault. I had killed Libros, and I didn't to kill her too. I didn't want to kill Harmony, but I had. I killed Harmony.


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter! Yeah! I know this is unexpected but I don't want to continue with this story. But Harmony and Jack aren't done. They both are starring in my other ROTG fic, Snowflakes. Thank you to Red and CTAT1 for reviewing almost every single chapter in the story. **

Jack's POV

We never made it to the pole. Halfway there, we were ambushed by at least a hundred red demons. It was a fight to remember, but in the end, we were all taken here. The middle of Death Valley. The moon didn't have power over this realm. No wonder the demon chose to reside here. North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and I were all in cages similar to the ones in Pitch's lair. Like father, like son I suppose.

Harmony was on an alter in the middle. She was still unconscious from the fall from Libros' chariot. I wanted to call down to her, but my throat was so dry. And it was so hot. The permanent frost on my hood was melted and made my hood a soggy mess. My skin burned, and I felt slightly dizzy.

"Sweet Tooth, you okay?" Tooth called to me from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine." The others all gasped.

"Oh North! He is not okay! He called me mom!"

"I know I did. You're like my mom, Tooth." A new voice joined the fray.

"How touching! Truly, it warms my heart."

"You don't have a heart." Harmony's voice was harder than stone and unforgiving as a snake's eyes. The monstrous, red beast roared with chilling laughter. He looked like the devil. Literally. He had the pointed tail, horns, and pathetically undersized wings. They looked as if they could barely carry him. Time to test my theory.

"Wow! Pitch wasted his time creating you? Man, he must have been really desperate." I was right. The wings could barely get him to my cage, and the effort exhausted him.

"You don't look so impressive yourself, Frost. I can't stand your cold weather, but we are in my house. You look a little...hot." Harmony's voice came up.

"Hey! Potential wife candidate right here! We aren't even married, and you're already cheating on me!" I caught Harmony's smile. We knew each other. We knew each other's style, tricks. We had worked together for almost three months. We knew how to read each other. Right now, her message was loud and clear. Let's annoy this guy and wait for an opening.

"Ha! I guess I'm just better than you!" She scowled at me, mockingly. The devil was looking between us.

"What are you two babbling about?" Harmony and I caught each other's gazes and burst into laughter. The other guardians looked at us like we were crazy. We probably were. The red demon was getting visibly irritated.

"What is so funny?" I tried to get a straight face but subsided to giggles with one look in Bunny's direction. I held Bunny's eyes and tried to make him understand that we were annoying the beast on purpose. I think he understood because then he said,

"Crikey, Jackie. I thought I was the love o' yerr life." At this, Harmony, who had managed to keep a straight face for a second, collapsed back into laughter. This annoyed the devil who dropped to the ground with a hateful expression on his twisted face.

"You all are useless! Your purpose is over! You have one final task, though. Your blood shall be used in the spell that will make this lovely girl my wife eternally." Harmony started to wriggle and writhe against her bindings.

"No, No, NO!" I then realized the beast forgot to gag her. She looked at my with a clear wish. _Get out when you can._

"No, Harmony, don't!" My panic brought me to the bars of my prison. She gave me a sad look.

"Jack, I'm not going to let any of you die. You guys are my family. I won't let you die." A single tear fell down her cheek. "I...I love you, Jack." No, no, no, NO!

"Harmony!" She took a deep breath.

"Good bye, Jack." She let out her breath in a long, powerful note. The building shook. It was worse than before. The ceiling came loose, and the cages fell. I manged to get out, and Tooth caught me before I hit the ground. I looked to Harmony. The note was almost up. The walls started to crumble around us. The devil closed his clawed hand around Harmony's throat. Bu tit was too late. The whole palace was coming down around us.

"Go! I'm going to get Harmony!" The others would have come forward, but a marble column fell in between us. I held my staff with two hands. Experimentally, I tried to spread some frost. It worked. I flew across the floor and touched the beast with the crook of my staff. Frost spread over his body. He roared in pain and let Harmony breathe.

"Leave her alone!" I slammed my staff to the ground, letting the frost spread throughout the room, bring the temperature down. The ice started to form on the monstrous thing. The cold embrace of the solid water registered hi immobile. Then the ceiling collapsed, shattering the statue and the master within. Weird. I guess it had something to do with the fact it was probably made from nightmare sand.

With Harmony unbound, I called the wind to take us out of the castle.

"Jack, we probably only have ten seconds."

"We'll make it."

"Jack..."

"It will be fine." We could see the sky through a window. Faster. Faster.

"Jack..."

"We're almost there."

"Jack!" I turned to look at Harmony for a second that seemed to be eternal. "I love you.

"I love you too." I realized I really did. We shared a first kiss in a crumbling building, but suddenly, we were surrounded by stars. I pulled us around and saw the decimated castle. Harmony looked at me, violet eyes sparkling. I smiled and gave her a second kiss. This time we were interrupted by Bunny.

"Oi! No kissin' 'n public!"

"Oh, come off it! You kissed Tooth in front of North!"

"That never happened!" Then Tooth planted a swift kiss on Aster's cheek.

"Now it did." We were overcome with giggles all the way back to the North Pole.

**The end!**


End file.
